<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time to Celebrate by bizarrelymoralvampire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446881">Time to Celebrate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizarrelymoralvampire/pseuds/bizarrelymoralvampire'>bizarrelymoralvampire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>breaking the dawn [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Graduation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:02:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizarrelymoralvampire/pseuds/bizarrelymoralvampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the cullens graduate again. kind of?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>breaking the dawn [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time to Celebrate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i literally don't know what this is i'm sorry </p><p>the <a href="http://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator">prompt</a> for this was graduation</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Alice cuts her eyes over to Jasper again, watching as he tries to smooth his hair into place. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You look fine,” she starts. His eyes, honey gold in the light, meet hers in the mirror. “And you won’t get it the way you want it anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Thanks for the heads up.” Jasper laughs as he crosses the room, wrapping Alice in his arms. “Do these caps make it into the art?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Of course. Although we might have to start a new one with a row for Bella…” Alice trails off, eyes unfocused as she looks into the future. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Not that it matters right now, anyway. I can’t believe she decided to wear </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And Edward only encourages her.” She sighs. “At least you look fantastic, my love.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Jasper laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I learned from the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-- </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Bella sighs as she stares at her reflection, straightening the hem of her shirt. It’s definitely not an outfit Alice would pick, but it works. It’ll be covered by the gown anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You look wonderful, Bella.” Edward says, his reflection appearing over her shoulder. “Are you excited?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Why should I be? It’s not like this is my first time at the party.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Bella’s second run through high school was significantly less eventful than the first, not that any of the Cullens were complaining. Their time in Forks had been stressful to say the least. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They’d attracted the normal amount of attention at the beginning, but Bella had insisted on making human friends. She’d said that her high school experience had been shaped by Jessica and Angela as much as it had been by Edward and Jacob, and that people would probably talk about them less if they interacted with the population. She was right. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And being something other than the weird new kids was strange, too. Emmett joined the football team, careful not to overdo it. Alice and Edward both joined art clubs. They’d been sure, though, to only “apply” to colleges that none of their friends were even considering. A visit to the Denalis was overdue, anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-- </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The graduation itself was uneventful. Carlisle and Esme played the part of proud parents as each of their children crossed the stage, faces carefully shaded from the glaring lights. The real event, as usual, was the party Alice is throwing at a venue downtown. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She had rented out a club for the evening, decorated perfectly with school colors and low lighting so that no one had to worry about glittering. Most of their graduating class would be attending, bar those that couldn’t get out of family commitments. It would be interesting, for sure. Jasper and Emmett were excited - they would be “leaving for college” soon, and were looking forward to messing with their classmates a final time. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“C’mon, Bella. You know you want in on this. Unless you don’t think that you can pull it off.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“She is still a newborn.” Jasper agrees. Bella rolls her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Fine. I’m in.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah! I knew we’d get her.” Emmett nudges Jasper with his shoulder. “This is gonna be </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The club is dark enough that things like sitting too still for just too long won’t be noticeable. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It’s gotta be the speed.” Emmett mutters. “Or the strength. Any ideas?” He looks up at Jasper from where he’s lying upside down, head hanging off the side of the couch. Jasper shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Damn.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm on</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>